Something Amiss
by LeviTheMexicanTaco
Summary: What if you were to live without any red heart strings of fate? What if there was nothing that that connected you to anyone. What if there was no reason for your existence. [Nalu sort of] [OP] [T.D.D\ time and dimension detective Department]


Something Amiss

Fairy tails doors opened, bight light filled the dim guild hall. Everyone looked too see who was at the door. Faire Sapphire walked into the grubby guild, she wore an emerald cloak that hid her facial features. She walked up to the bar, and whispered something to Mira. Mira came back handing a raspberry lemonade over to Faire, as She reached for the glass you could see the blue fairy tail mark upon her wrist. After taking the glass, Faire headed towards her usual spot in the back corner. As she sat down, whispers started flooding the room. She was a mysterious as Mystogan. No one dared to talk to her, she gave off an erie vibe, that made her unapproachable. Except Natsu, Natsu was too dense to realize that she wanted to be left alone, so He walked up to Faire and started talking.

"Hey Faire! Lets fight!"

Faire let out a sigh, "You wanna fight?"

Natsu nods his head rapidly

"Fine. Lets go."

Natsu pumps his fist, "yes!"

They stand right outside the guild hall doors, every one crowds around them. They are all eager to see the fight. Natsu is in his fighting position , but Faire just stands there. They just stand there awhile until he realizes that he was so-pose to attack first.

"Fire dragon roar!" Natsu shouts out his attack.

The pink haired mage's fire heads toward Faire. Just as the fire was about to hit her, she steps out of its path.

"Now it's my turn," she whispered.

The cloaked mage holds out her hand as if she was about to drop something. The fire mage noticed a blue glow come from under the hood of his opponents cloak. As the mage opened her hand, water dropped upon the pinkette. Almost as if a bucket was placed above him, the fire mage was shocked.

The crowd witnessing the fight made comments in surprise. None of them have ever witnessed the young mage's power. It was clear who the winner was going to be, but Natsu was more pumped than ever to have a strong opponent, and continued fighting.

"Fire dragon fist!" The boy yelled out.

He attacked the female with his fits, but she dodged each and every one of his attacks with ease. This was tiring out the pinkette, more than his opponent. Natsu decided to try long distance attacks. Jumping back, he attacked again.

"Fire dragon roar!" He tried again.

This time she put up a wall of water, putting out the fire as it touched the wall. Natsu stopped out of breath.

"How are you not exhausted?" He questioned.

"I get my power from the water in the air. when your fire hist my wall. Part of it evaporates creating more water in the air." Natsu saw another flash of blue from Faire's cloak.

Unwilling to give up Natsu attacked again.

"FIRE DRAGON ROAR!" He said giving it his all.

Faire put up the wall again, but not expecting the attack to be so strong, it went through the wall burning her hand. She stumbles back falling on her butt, causing her hood to fall. There sat a fair skinned, dark haired mage holding her hurt hand. She looked so graceful almost like a fairy, Natsu and the mob stood starring. No one had ever seen Faire's face before, they were shocked. Natsu stood with his mouth opened.

From the ground Faire snarled,"Im done playing games!"

Natsu could now see the blue glow was coming from Faire's eyes. Faire pointed her finger at Natsu, causing his mouth to flood with water. Natsu tried to attack but all that came out was a spark. Getting up from the ground, Faire patted herself down with her good hand she kept the burnt one close to her.

"We're done here." She says as she walks away.

The crowd parted so she could get through. Her steps were long and graceful, her emerald cloak fluttering with the wind. As the crowd parted, Natsu stood dumbfounded. Unaware of what he was doing he followed her. Faire was leaning against a tree, and what appeared to be holding her hand.

"Hey Saph! you alright?"

Faire stood up straight almost as if she was startled.

She kept her back towards Natsu. "thats not my name!" She finally turned around, "its Faire, so get it right."

"Come on Saph, don'tbe suck a stick in the mud!"

Faire raised an eye brow at hear that, "a what?"

Ignoring Faire's question, Natsu stared at Faire's right hand. Seeing where Natsu's eyes were, Faire pulled her hand behind her back.

Natsu shook his head in disbelief, and questioned Faire,"so how's your hand."

"Oh that thing, its totally fine!" She said dismissing it.

Natsu was now more curious as to Faire's hand, so he continued to question her, "Come on let me see it!" He reached for her arm. She struggled to keep her hand behind her back, but in muscle Natsu was stronger. Natsu looked at a perfectly normal, healthy hand.

"See, I told you it was fine," she whispered.

"But i was so sure I hit you!" Natsu mumbled. He looked into her eyes, seeing a hint of a blue glow. Pieces of hair moved in front of Faire's eyes, Natsu moved them away from her face. Faire pulled her arm out of Natsu's grasp, and turned her back to him.

"Now that you see I'm fine you can leave me alone. Right?"

Seeing that Natsu wouldn't leave anytime soon, Faire started climbing the tree. She climbed up to a sturdy branch and sat down on it.

"What are you doing?"

"Relaxing," after she said that she fell backwards using her legs to catch her, and she hung upside down.

"Thats relaxing!"

"Yep!" She yelled back with her eyes closed.

After some time Faire started hearing noises, she opened her eyes to see out of breath hanging from a branch. After rolling her eyes, she continued to meditate. When hearing Natsu breathing strangely, Faire opened her eyes once again. What she saw was an upside down red faced Natsu, holding his breath. At this sight Faire burst out laughing, causing her to fall from the tree. She landed on her arm hitting the ground pretty hard.

Natsu dropped from the tree to see if Faire was ok, "Saph are you ok?"

"Yeah I'm fine." She said waving her hand.

"But your arm is bleeding, let me help me!"

"I'll just go home and patch myself up, it probably wont even leave a scar." She replied turning him down.

"Are you stupid, of course this is going to leave a scar! Come on my house is not far off from here." He helped Faire to her feet. He continued to hold on to her hand, pulling her along.

They Arrived at a small sort of house, when the entered the place trash was piled everywhere, and it smelled.

She spoke her mind, "this place is a mess."

"No its not! Its just...not organized! Any way sit there."

Faire sat down on the only uncluttered chair. Natsu went digging in one of the piles looking for a first aid kit. As Natsu threw different sort of things from the pile making an even bigger mess, a blue flying cat rose from one of the piles.

"Morning Natsu!" The cat chirped.

"Hey Happy!"

The cat turned toward Faire noticing that she was sitting on the chair. "Hey Natsu! who is that weirdo?"

"Oh that's Saph, say hi Happy."

"Ah! Hi weirdo!"

Faire now pissed yelled at both of them, "excuse me! I happen to have a perfectly good name and it happens to be Faire!"

Natsu chuckled from where he was crouching.

"Whats so funny!" Faire snapped.

"Wow you really are a weirdo aren't you? Having the same name as an S classed wizard, thats so weird!" Happy laughed along with Natsu.

Faire sat up straighter, "I just happen to be that S class wizard!"

"Yeah right!" Happy laughed even louder.

"Natsu tell him! "

"Tell him what?"

"Well you both are jerks!"

"Whatever you say weirdo!"

"Found it!" Natsu exclaimed.

"Great! Thanks Natsu I'll take it from here."

"Nonsense, that would be hard let me do it."

Reluctantly Faire held out her arm, so Natsu could rap the bandage around it. When Natsu finished Faire stood up from the chair.

"Thank you for your help, its very much appreciated, but i have to go now." Before Natsu could protest, Faire closed the door behind her.

[I really cant get close to them, after this mission I wont see them again]


End file.
